cielo
by serena d arsen
Summary: Sebastian es un chico de 20 años que ha vivido encerrado en una iglesia toda su vida, pero que clase de cosas descubrirá acerca del mundo exterior he inclusive de si mismo al encontrarse con aquel par de misteriosos ojos color zafiro
1. cielo en calma

_Bueno hola, hola_

_Esta es la primera historia que escribo, me siento algo insegura, pero estaba en mi mente y pos decidí publicarla. Y pos estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito_

_Aclaraciones:_

_Primero que todo como es obvio kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es enteramente de Yana Toboso_

_Segundo cuando encuentre un numero entre paréntesis es una nota de autor, (probablemente alguna de mis bobadas). Bueno sin mas sigan y lean :3_

_**Cap 1**_

Nunca había, visto la iglesia tan llena, las personas vienes y van con sus rostros llenos de miedo y angustia, las mujeres consuelan a los pequeños niños que no paran de llorar al sentir que algo no anda bien claro que también ayuda el estar encerados en lugar tan pequeño para tantas personas mientras afuera llueve a cantaros, mientras los ancianos del pueblo se han reunido en un pequeño grupo para hablar de las buenas épocas de las que solo ellos por obvias razones fueron testigos todo para disimular el miedo y los jóvenes se encuentran lanzando fuertes amenazas al aire contra el demonio queriendo demostrar su valentía, por supuesto que esto solo lo hacen mientras estén dentro de la protección de la iglesia.

Bueno creo que eso es natural nada así había pasado nunca en nuestro calmado pueblo.

-Sebastián, ve a ayudar con el vino

-sí, de inmediato

Mi nombre es Sebastián, no tengo apellido no lo necesito, tengo 20 años soy un estudiante de la palabra de nuestro dios y su posible representante, nada más que eso, no se quienes son mis padres, el sacerdote de esta iglesia me encontró cuando era un bebe en la puerta de esta iglesia, desde entonces se dedico a enseñarme todo lo que sabe para que me convierta en su sucesor, jamás he salido de este pueblo, ni siquiera salgo demasiado de la iglesia solo de vez en cuando para los mandados de mayor urgencia es decir dos o tres veces al mes.

Y tampoco es que allá mucho que ver este pueblo se llama sun (1) y aunque es reconocido por su gran dedicación al ministerio de la iglesia es en realidad muy normal, con muchas casas, un pequeño mercado, un par de curanderos y un cementerio, lo necesario para vivir dignamente, pero en medio de tan humilde pueblo claramente se destacan dos edificaciones, la primera es la iglesia, el cual es un gran edificio que fácilmente podría alojar a 50 personas cada una con un cuarto propio, esta íntegramente pintado de blanco y tiene algunos detalles dorados, en lo alto de él se alza orgullosa una cruz de oro puro. La otra edificación es la casa Blean (2) o mejor dicho mansión, está ubicada en lo alto de la única montaña del pueblo, es un lugar grande y lujoso en el que habitaba la familia Blean que constaba de Ricardo Blean un hombre muy influyente que fue bendecido por la iglesia y proclamado como santo por sus obras de caridad y donaciones, su esposa y sus hijos gemelos de 20 años, que poco o nada salían al pueblo, al parecer no les parecía muy entretenido. Por otro lado contaban con 70 empleados entre los de seguridad y limpieza aunque la verdad no parecían personas comunes, es allí donde llegamos a la actual situación apenas, la noche anterior 72 de los 74 habitantes de esa mansión fueron asesinados, y los únicos sobrevivientes una empleada de 27 años y su pequeño hijo de 5 partieron esta mañana.

Se rumora que fue un demonio (así llaman al misterioso asesino que efectuó tal masacre sin ser percibido por absolutamente nadie) y también conocido como la razón por la cual hoy todos nos encontramos encerrados aquí, podría jurar que todo el pueblo se encuentra aquí, es por eso que estamos tan asfixiados sin poder evitarlo suelto un suspiro mientras miro la gran puerta de madera, como si esta tuviera la solución al inexplicable sentimiento que ahora mismo se aloja en mi pecho. Y entonces un rayo resuena haciendo que todos dentro de la iglesia guarden silencio y el eco de tan estruendoso sonido es seguido por el suave pero tétrico sonido de la gran puerta de madera que al abrirse solo da paso a una pequeña figura envuelta en una capa negra, por alguna razón nadie puede desviar la vista y mucho más cuando aquel ser da señale de empezar a desprenderse de la tela negra para mostrarnos su apariencia.

No puedo desviar la mirada y siento como si el espectáculo que llama la atención de todos me concerniera especial mente a mí y entonces al caer por completo aquella estorbosa capa mi mente procesa una sola palabra "azul", es el azul más hermoso que allá visto jamás, azul zafiro estoy seguro de ello aunque esta deducción me asusta un poco ya que jamás en mi vida he visto un tal piedra aun así para mí está claro de que mi deducción es correcta, cuando al fin logro convencer a mi cerebro y a mis ojos de volver a funcionar para tratar de analizar la situación, me doy cuenta de que tan hermoso color proviene ni más ni menos que de los ojos de un jovencito, al que todo al igual que yo todos admiran en una especie de trance y es que debe ser imposible no prestarle atención, su piel es blanca y parece tan delicada como la porcelana, posee un cabello gris que podría jurar tiene destellos azulados y no es muy alto pero si algo delgado, no en extremo pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención pues los jóvenes de su edad no suelen lucir tan delicados aparenta tener unos 16 años máximo, aunque digamos que también destaca su vestimenta una especie de pantalones rasgados unas botas bajo las rodillas y una camiseta blanca que está cubierta por una especie de abrigo sin mangas, sin dudad nada adecuado para nuestro helado clima ni para el lugar en donde estamos, aunque lo que sin duda alguna lo que más resalta es que le rodea un aura indescriptible que inspira tanto respeto como terror.

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que ha estado todo el tiempo observándome bueno, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, veo como echa un vistazo alrededor de la iglesia y a todos los que se encuentran allí y como por arte de magia todos vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo antes

Y yo solo puedo hundirme de nuevo en esos ojos y en la arrolladora presencia de ese chico que justo ahora se acerca hacia a mí con pasos pausados pero seguros y solo noto lo cerca que esta cuando se para frente a mi esta tan solo un par de pasos si se acercara solo un poco mas podría parecer una situación inadecuada.

-cielo, pronuncia suavemente y compruebo que su voz es tal y como esperaba delicada pero misteriosa

-perdón

- cielo, ski, sora, ese es mi nombre pero tú puedes llamarme ciel

-oh y a veo, el solo sonríe de medio lado y me mira interrogante, yo no sé qué quiere

- y bien ¿Cuál es su nombre padre?, mi nombre por supuesto que es lo que quería saber pero hoy estoy en las nubes

- Sebastián y no soy un padre solo un aprendiz

- pero algún día lo serás verdad, dice con una expresión que no puedo descifrar

- es posible

- veras Sebastián yo soy un forastero y he venido para conocer esta iglesia, pues me llamo mucho la atención pero veo que es un mal momento

- es verdad, pero no se preocupe puede preguntar cualquier cosa en cuanto esté a mi alcance la responderé

-mmmmm entonces que es eso, pregunta señalando el pequeño confesionario que está en el fondo y por el momento parece ser el único lugar desocupado en la iglesia

-es el confesionario, ¿Qué nunca ha entrado a uno?

-no, en realidad es mi primera vez en muchísimo tiempo en una iglesia aunque no han cambiado mucho, siento que lo que dice no tiene sentido pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar creerle

-Sígame, le digo dirigiéndome hacia la pequeña cabina

Una vez dentro y en nuestros respectivos lugares, me parece que sus ojos brillan y se resaltan aun más en esta oscuridad

-¿qué hacemos?, me pregunta

-vamos a simular una confesión, yo no estoy autorizado para esto pero usted puede decirme cualquier cosa que quiera, algo que quiera confiarme

-¿qué clase de cosa debería confesar?, me refiero a que se considera un pecado

- ahí muchas clases de pecado, desde mentir, robar hasta matar, respondo tranquilamente aunque en mi mente pienso que clase de persona no conoce el pecado

- ooh comprendo, entonces algo se me ha ocurrido

- y que es

- la familia Blean

-mmm?

- la familia Blean, fui yo quien los asesino.

De repente veo como esos hermosos ojos zafiro se descolo rizan y toman un tinte violeta, entonces todo se oscurece

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_(1) sun: si lo se, lo se soy pésima en eso de los nombres propios_

_(2)Blean: aquí estoy de nuevo yo con mi gran talento para los nombres propios por favor ignórenlo_

_Y eso fue todo, como pudieron ver es una historia de mundo alterno de kuroshitsuji, aunque mas adelante se conectan y le encuentran sentido. Y bien ¿les gusto? ¿La odiaron? Qué tanto, por favor escríbanme para decirme cualquiera de esas cosas, y si les gusto y quieren que la siga díganme algo mas ¿quieren yaoi?_

_Verán en principio he pensado hacerla con ciertas insinuaciones pero nada serio, pero he pensado en ponerle yaoi obviamente sebastian x ciel, asi que si les gusto y quieren que la siga denme su opinión acerca de ello._

_Si nadie opina entonces entenderé el mensaje __ , pero una opinión no cuesta nada verdad?_


	2. cielo tormentoso

_Hola, como están_

_Bueno primero que todo, lo lamento muchísimo, el cap debería haberlo publicado el domingo pero estuve bastante ocupada, de hecho me gradué, y ya se imaginaran toda la parafernalia correspondiente _

_Aclaraciones:_

_Bueno reitero que kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es enteramente de Yana Toboso_

_Y cuando encuentre un numero entre paréntesis es una nota de autor _

_:3_

Ojos azules, quizás idénticos a zafiros, son los más hermosos ojos que jamás he visto y también los mas terroríficos, es realmente increíble como un color tan puro puede convertirse en uno tan cruel en unos pocos segundos

-Sebastián

En la oscuridad de la mediocre vida que llevo hasta ahora jamás pensé que algo tan increíble llegara a pasarme

-Sebastián

Y ahora siento un terrible vacio dentro de mí, como si fuera a despertar de un extrañamente melancólico sueño

-Sebastián

-ahh, no puedo evitar soltar un sonido de protesta contra el fuerte golpe que acabo de recibir en la cabeza. Y es ahora cuando noto que estoy acostado y el padre Matías se encuentra frente a mí.

-¿por-porque me ha pegado?, protesto, algo molesto

- porque va ha ser muchacho estabas allí acostado medio perdido en tus pensamientos mientras te hablaba, además ya es tiempo de que despiertes

-despierte, ahora que lo pienso, en qué momento me fui a dormir

-sí, muchacho me preocupaste mucho cuando te encontré desmallado

-que, yo qué?

- te desmallaste chico, debió ser toda la presión del momento

-ohh yo

-además parecías tener sueños extraños, por cierto ¿quién es Ciel?

-amm yo no se

-cierto, no te preocupes el sueño ya termino, dice embozando una de esas sonrisas paternales – prepárate y sal ya es tiempo de la misa matutina

Veo la figura de aquel que en toda mi vida ha sido mi único modelo a seguir, aquel que me recogió y me ha cuidado desde entonces, en aquel pasado en que fui abandonado al mundo sin nadie a quien acudir.

y me decido a hacer lo que me ha dicho, ya ha sido suficiente de sueños

La iglesia está llena de personas, más de lo que habitualmente, debe ser por la reciente tragedia, en la cual me niego a pesar pues no pudo evitar recordar mi extraño sueño, miro los alrededores y no puedo evitar el detener mi vista en Dan, el al igual que yo es un aprendiz de sacerdote aunque así no lo parezca posee cabello rubio y ojos café además es tan alto como yo bueno de hecho es dos años mayor que yo y tan bien tiene muy mala fama la cual costa de llevarse a la cama a todo el que le guste ya sea hombre o mujer, mayor o menor que él no parece importarle y su pecado es obvio para todos excepto para el padre Matías quien jamás se entera de nada, ni sospecha nada, ese hombre si es un santo.

Y creo que ha notado mi mirada sobre en el porqué se dirige asía mi

-¿qué miras idiota?, ohh y olvide ese pequeño detalle el me detesta tanto como yo a él, no sé como paso pero desde el primer momento que nos vimos lo sentimos, un puro odio mutuo al parecer incurable

- nada en particular, y tu ¿qué vez?, le digo siguiendo el rumbo de su mirada y encontrando irremediablemente a lady Bram, la hija más joven joven de una humilde pareja de pastores, ella es muy bonita posee un lindo cabello castaño y unos ojos verde esmeralda que muestran una pura inocencia

-ni lo pienses, le digo lanzándole una mirada amenazante

- porque ¿vas a decirme que la viste primero?

- no, porque tú eres un aprendiz de sacerdote

- aprendiz, haz dicho

- es una niña, apenas tiene doce, deja de ser un degenerado y dedícate a lo que debes

- tú no me dices que hacer

- no, yo no pero el padre Matías si y si te atreves a acercártele le diré que planeas violar a una pequeña inocente

-no serias capaz

- ¿quieres probar?

- Sebastián, Dan vengan aquí. Sin darnos cuenta la misa a terminado no puedo creer que no lo hayamos notado

-me la cobrare Sebastián, susurra Matías solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo le escuche justo antes de poner una de sus sonrisas falsas y dirigirse al padre

Yo le sigo y espero atento, pero él no pronuncia una palabra, se ha quedado mirando a un punto fijo detrás mío, miro a Dan para buscar una explicación pero veo que al igual que el padre mira algún punto tras de mí, solo que él tiene una mueca de impresión y sus ojos tienen un brillo lujurioso que no me gusta para nada, ahh y también está a punto de escurrírsele la baba (1), entonces giro para encontrarme nada más y nada menos que con ese par de zafiros que me traen loco desde ayer

-Cielo, digo en un susurro pero el parece escucharme pues sus labios se curvan en una mueca picara, demasiado escandalosa para el lugar en que nos encontramos

- dije que tu podías llamarme Ciel ¿verdad?

- y es cuando caigo en cuenta eso quiere decir que no fue un sueño en realidad, ocurrió.

Una de sus delicadas manos se desliza en el aire y toma la mía despacio y suavemente como si en realidad no estuviéramos haciendo contacto entrelaza nuestros dedos y me jala delicadamente hacia él a lo que yo sedo con facilidad que me sorprende a mí mismo, al estar su rostro cerca al mío se acerca y deposita un dulce beso en mi mejilla.

-estuve buscándote, susurra suavemente pero estoy seguro de que resonó por toda la iglesia pues esta se encuentra en total silencio y esto es más que suficiente para que mi cuerpo me ordene abalanzarme sobre el acorralarlo y no sé cuantas cosas más, pero mi conciencia sigue presente y me llama al orden entonces rápidamente me enderezo para mirar al padre Matías y descubrir lo que me temía el me mira con una expresión entre sorpresa y horror

-ahh, yo…. Padre

-bueno, solo quería saludarte, habla de nuevo ciel y con la misma mueca picara de cuando me saludo se retira, sin inmutarse por el anormal silencio

Entonces en medio de tantas caras confusas y algunos murmullos que se iniciaron, justo después de que Ciel saliera siento como el padre Matías me toma del brazo fuertemente, tal vez mas de lo necesario y me lleva hasta mi habitación. Una vez adentro me hace sentarme, mientras el da vueltas a la habitación como león enjaulado

-¿quién es?

-quien

- no te hagas ¿Quién es es chico?

-yo, no se

- es de quien hablabas en sueños ¿verdad?

-yo….

-nada, escúchame Sebastián, sé muy bien que ese chico es hermoso, no estoy ciego, pero el diablo se presenta con bellas formas y ese chico se ve como una terrible tentación así que aléjate de el entiendes

-no, respondí, aunque no sabía que decía estaba cegado, solo podía pensar en Ciel

-te quedaras aquí, el estridente grito del padre Matías logro despertarme al fin de mi ensoñación

-¿por qué?

- porque, dices, es obvio reflexiona, piensa sobre lo que paso

- no ha ocurrido nada

-Lo sé muchacho, lo sé, pero a veces tenemos que reflexionar un poco sobre lo que hay a nuestro alrededor, lo que nos sucede y lo que queremos ser, así que te quedaras aquí por una semana y reflexionaras

-entiendo, en realidad esa simple palabra solo sale de mi boca para hacer que el padre se tranquilice, pero la verdad mi mente ha vuelto a aquellos ojos zafiro, esos dulces labios y esa suave piel

-bien, me dice mucho más tranquilo y sale de la habitación poniéndole seguro por fuera, en realidad no me importa lo que pase solo puedo embozar una sonrisa al recordarlo

-no fue un sueño

Y entonces por mi mente pasa la loca idea que nunca se ha atrevido a pasar y que ahora se hace tan vivida, si fuera por Ciel definitivamente iría a cualquier lugar y olvidaría lo demás.

Si fuera por Ciel, me atrevería incluso a salir de la seguridad de mi monótona vida

_Aclaraciones:_

_(1)Me imagine la cara de Dan como yo frente a un delicioso helado y no pude evitarlo (el helado es mi postre preferido aunque dudo que a alguien le importe, soy algo asi como luffy con la carne o naruto con el ramen)_

_Ok, ok _

_Sé que este cap es aburrido, tal vez demasiado pero es parte de la historia lo necesito para que se entienda mejor la situación de Sebastián, el próximo cap tendrá mas presencia de ciel y va dar un giro muy importante para la historia, es prácticamente el gran comienzo de seb descubriendo el mundo._

_También quiero darle las gracias a las dos amables chicas que me dejaron reviews, gracias el merito de que me haya puesto a escribir este cap es todo suyo, y en cuanto al yaoi hare el intento, espero no decepcionarlas._


	3. cielo tormentoso 2

_Hola, si entraste aquí es porque estas leyendo el tercer cap de cielo y quiero agradecértelo: GRACIAS :3_

_Y antes de comenzar con el cap quiero agradecerle a __mininahermosa29 por su comentario y decirle algo_

_Chica tu comentario me causo mucha y esq tienes toda la razón Sebastián cedió rápido, y es que cuando me senté a hacer el segundo cap lo hice pensando en que iba a tratarse sobre la negación de seb pero termine escribiendo sobre su vida y me desvié, por lo tanto ese cap no quedo quería por eso lo dividí en dos y el cap 3 osea este sería la continuación de ese._

_En cuanto a que no noten a ciel no se si no me hice entender pero no es que no lo noten es simplemente que puede llegar a ser tan intimidante como para que no deseen acercarse a el, básicamente seria como miedo, si te refieres a que no noten que podría ser el asesino, bueno es porq creen que el asesino es un demonio y ciel tiene más cara de ángel que de demonio en el contexto en que desarrolla la historia, (ojo no estoy diciendo que sea un ángel)_

_Acerca de que es ciel en realidad, no te preocupes tarde o temprano lo descubrirás aunque puedes plantear todo tipo de hipótesis podía ser todo. Y solo yo se que es en realidad :D_

_Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el cap_

Las paredes de mi habitación son completamente grises, sin nada que las decore o las diferencie de las demás, tienen algunas marcas probablemente imperfectos en el proceso de construcción, tal vez algún error de cálculo o un desliz, he olvidado las miles de posibilidades que he planteado para su origen desde que estoy encerrado y aun así no logro sacarme a Ciel de la cabeza, es irónico, después de las primeras horas de mi encierro sin poder apartarlo de mis pensamientos y con mi cordura apunto de flaquear vino a mi mente aquella confesión que me hizo, por dios si es cierto quiere decir que Ciel es un asesino y solo entonces las palabras del padre Matías me golpearon de la forma más cruel posible, Ciel podría ser como él ha dicho la personificación del mismísimo demonio ante mí, entonces he tomado una clara determinación, yo olvidare todas las sensaciones que ese chiquillo me causa olvidare el tacto de su piel, el color de sus ojos y el tono de su voz y en cuanto vuelva a encontrármelo no lo veré más que como un chico mas del montón, si eso es, toda mi vida la he dedicado al estudio de la palabra del señor, jamás he tenido ni un desliz, nunca he faltado a ningún mandamiento, he decidido vivir bajo el estricto orden del señor y no daré mi brazo a torcer ahora por un jovencito.

-pero una cosa es decirlo, una muy diferente el hacerlo, y es que desde que tome tal determinación por más de que trato de ocupar mi mente en otras cosas no puedo, de una u otra forma termino pensando en el ya sea por sus actos, su terrible confesión o la impresión general que parece causar y ahora vuelvo a pensar en esa confesión, ¿cómo podría alguien bromear acerca de un tema tan delicado?, es imposible que alguien tuviera sangre tan fría pero y entonces si era verdad ¿cómo podría creer que tengo al demonio frente a mi cuando este tiene cara de ángel?.

El sonido rechinante que emite la puerta de mi habitación al ser abierta me saca abruptamente de mis pensamientos

-hey seb, me han enviado a traerte la comida pro me ha dado algo de hambre y he probado un poco, me dice Dan con una sonrisa hipócrita y entregándome una bandeja en que no hay más que unas migajas de pan y un cuncho (1) de lo que fue la agua panela

-si gracias Dan, digo procurando marcar el sarcasmo

-hey, ¿vas a decirme?

-decirte que

- quien es ese chico, jum no me lo puedo creer. Tu que te hacías pasar por santo y tienes alguien como el

- no pienses cosas que no son

- y que quieres que piense con la manera tan… afectuosa con que te saludo

-lo dijiste tu solo me saludo apenas nos conocemos

-bueno te creo

-¿en serio?

-si claro porque una lindura así no podría fijarse en alguien como tú, creo que le vendría mejor alguien como… yo, no te molesta que me acerque a él ¿verdad? Seb, la rabia fluye dentro de mí como nunca antes, ya había sentido rabia cuando Dan se pavoneaba de sus numerosos encuentros importándole un bledo el ensuciar la imagen de nuestra iglesia, pero esto es diferente, esta vez no se trata de la reputación de la iglesia, ni de que el buen nombre padre Matías se ensucie esta vez es diferente por una sola cosa o más bien persona, implicada: Ciel

-no te atrevas, pronuncio tratando de detener mi gran ira y estoy seguro de que mis ojos transmiten esto pues se ha alejado como si acabara de ver un fantasma, solo veo como se levanta y se dirige entre tropezones a la salida

-n-no pienses que me asustas, yo hago lo que quiera, idiota, exclama para luego salir rápidamente

Ahh me pregunto qué me está pasando, de repente siento como si algo realmente terrorífico estuviera despertando dentro de mi

:D

Qué bien se siente estar afuera, pensé que moriría encerrado en ese lugar, bien tal vez estoy sobreactuando, pero realmente me estaba asfixiando en ese lugar y ahora me encuentro en la misa de la tarde, observando el número de gente que ha disminuido notablemente, (el alboroto del demonio ya paso), seguramente ciel ya se fue

(2)-Sebastián, esa voz definitivamente la reconozco no puede ser más que

-Ciel, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?, esta vez lleva un largo gabán negro que cubre todo su cuerpo y en su rostro puedo ver que aquella sonrisa picara no ha desaparecido

-estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que te hice una confesión muy reveladora, pensé que querrías preguntar algo mas al respecto

-¿eso es verdad?

-por su puesto yo no miento, solo omito cosas de vez en vez

- si eso era verdad no deberías estar aquí

-de que hablas es muy interesante estar aquí, además no me iré hasta conseguir lo que quiero

-y ¿Qué quieres?

-vamos a tu habitación quieres, no creo que sea adecuado mantener nuestra conversación aquí

-de que… no tengo que terminar mi pregunta pues con solo seguir el rumbo de su mirada se dé que se trata, y es que aun sin pretenderlo tenemos la atención de todos los presentes sobre nosotros, pues si bien todos fingen poner atención al padre y siguen con sus murmullos y cotilleos es perfectamente visible el hecho de que es solo una pantalla pues están totalmente atentos a nuestros movimientos, aun así nadie se atreve a mostrar su interés abiertamente pues igual que en las otras ocasiones la presencia de Ciel es imponente y hasta cierto grado amenazadora

-por que querría seguir una conversación con tigo

-porque matare a todos aquí si no lo haces, dice con una sonrisa que me hiela la sangre y puedo notar entonces el casi invisible brillo violeta en sus ojos repentinamente amenazadores

-está bien vamos, digo tomando su mano con algo de recelo pero a la vez desbordante ansiedad

:3

-y bien, observo cómo se retira el gabán quedando solo con una camisa blanca bombacha, unas botas negras altas y una pantaloneta negra demasiado corta para salir en público según mi opinión, que deja ver gran parte de sus delgadas y blancas piernas, luego se sienta en mi cama como si fuera propia

-bien ¿Qué deseas saber?, te lo diré todo, no me acerco y ya no es por miedo precisamente pero su sola presencia justo en este momento me llena de extraños impulsos a los que me niego a obedecer aferrándome a esa parte racional casi extinta en mi

-¿quién eres?

- yo soy Ciel, soy alguien que te puede ver a través de ti, en realidad puedo ver a través de muchos, soy alguien que conoce su fuerza, su belleza y carisma y las utiliza para manejar a quien quiere, soy alguien egoísta, inteligente, objetivo y orgulloso pero sobre todo soy alguien que siempre consigue lo que quiere por cualquier medio que sea necesario

-y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-solo digamos que he decidido mostrar a alguien lo que en verdad es el mundo, y ese eres tu

-así que si no voy con tigo, mataras a todos

-no necesariamente, no pienses en mi como un vulgar psicópata

-que no lo haga. Tu asesinaste a muchas personas hace una semana en este mismo pueblo ¡eres malvado!

-lo malo es relativo Sebastián

-¿cómo podría serlo?

-piénsalo de esta manera ¿es malo asesinar a 100 personas para salvar a 1000? o aun mejor ¿es malo asesinar a alguien que planea quitarle la vida a miles de personas?. Dime Sebastián ¿acaso te consideras con derecho de calificar como malo a alguien que haya asesinado para salvar de quien ama?

-solo estas tratando de justificarte

-no, no es así estoy diciéndote que antes de juzgar deberías ver un poco más allá, después de todo nadie nunca a juzgado a ningún animal como asesino por proteger su nido

-dios ha dicho que matar es malo

-que dios?

- que dios dices, pues el que rige el mundo

-este mundo es regido por tres dioses Sebastián

-no es verdad solo un dios existe

- a si pues en vida he conocido tres pero ninguno de ellos es como tu planteas

-no es posible conocer a dios y un mocoso como tú, que apenas ha vivido unos 15 años no tiene derecho a decir lo contrario

-15 dices, yo he vivido siglos Sebastián

-como ¡es imposible que un humano viva siglos!

-tú lo has dicho un humano, pero sabes, Sebastián, yo no soy un humano, y esas simples palabras me hacen reaccionar, por supuesto Ciel no es un humano el…

-eres un demonio, afirmo a punto de un colapso

-jajajajajaja, me veo obligado a mirarle pues ha estallado en carcajadas

-sabes es realmente irónico que entre todos los seres en este mundo justamente tu me acuses de ser un demonio

-¿irónico porque? Es la única opción, has vivido siglos, asesinas a gente sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento y blasfemas de dios

-abre los ojos Sebastián ¿acaso crees que en el mundo solo hay demonios, ángeles, seres humanos y un dios?, que podría ser que lo que esta insinuando Ciel es que ¿hay más?, me quedo mirándolo impactado a la espera de una explicación

-o en verdad es así en verdad crees eso tan ciegamente, dice con el rostro inundado de sorpresa

-es lo que me han dicho siempre

- no creas todo lo que dicen, monstruos, vampiros, hadas, ángeles, brujas, todos ellos y muchos más son reales y están allá afuera en el mundo real que no has conocido por encerrarte en este lugar

-en ese caso ¿que eres tú?

Me mira y sus ojos zafiro han vuelto a tomar ese terrorífico tinte violeta

-yo, veamos he vivido años y mate a muchos sin sentir remordimiento, soy calculador y siempre consigo lo que quiero además soy muy fuerte y se bien que muy hermoso y atrayente, Ciel no se ha acercado si un poco a mí y no puedo evitar alejarme de él hasta tropezar con la pared y terminar sentado en el suelo sin poder dejar de observar sus ojos que cada vez están más cerca pues camina despacio hacia mi

-ciertamente podría ser un demonio pero ¿que ganaría estando aquí?, o tal vez soy vampiro que hambriento de sangre provoca graves tragedias, suelta una pequeña carcajada y sigue

-tal vez soy un ángel, que ha venido únicamente por ti

-un ángel no mataría, su sonrisa se amplía mas y se sienta en mi regazo apoyando sus rodillas a cada lado de mis piernas y enreda sus brazos en mi cuello acercando su rostro al mío

-quien dice que un ángel es puro y bueno Sebastián? Hasta donde he visto la mayoría o son seres que reprimen sus propios sentimientos y solo siguen ordenes O locos tratando de purificar el mundo por cualquier medio, y te aviso Sebastián que para ellos la mayor plaga en el mundo son los humanos.

No puedo moverme apenas logro entender lo que me está diciendo, pues su cercanía esta sofocándome, puedo sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, su delgado cuerpo sobre el mío y mi mente atrofiada por tanta información tan inconcebible hasta el momento no puede ayudarme

-Ciel, pronuncio en un susurro que solo el escuche como si alguien más estuviera en este lugar, solo estamos los dos, y esto hace eco en mi mente, así que rendido ante mis más profundos deseos levanto mi mano para acariciar con delicadeza una de sus piernas poco a poco de forma ascendente, siento como en un primer instante sufre un pequeño sobresalto está claro que no se lo esperaba pero un segundo después tengo su cuerpo estrechándose aun mas contra el mío, exigiendo contacto y de sus labios en un susurro casi inaudible sale mi nombre en un tono sin duda alguna provocativo para luego acercarse a mi dispuesto a concederme al fin el ansiado beso que siento desde hace siglos he estado esperando.

Pero entonces el sonido de un estruendoso portazo interrumpe en mi habitación quitándome el beso que no me fue dado y trayendo mi cordura de vuelta

-¡Sebastián! (3) escucho el fuerte grito del padre Matías y giro mi rostro para verlo en compañía de Dan y algunas mojas.

Bien esto oficial mente es una tormenta.

_Aclaraciones:_

_(1) cuncho: por si alguien no lo sabe un cuncho es lo que que da en el fondo del vaso después de tomar alguna bebida natural_

_(2)solo para aclarar toda la conversación en esta escena es en susurros si no todos los escucharian _

_(3)se que el signo de exclamación se usa una sola vez pero quería enmarcar que había gritado muy fuerte_

_Notas de la autora:_

_Subo este cap hoy porque se supone que actualizo todos los fines de semana pero no voy a estar este así que pensé que lo mejor sería dejárselos ya_

_Sé que dije que iba a haber un gran giro, planeaba hacerlo aquí en realidad planeaba que fuera en el cap 2 pero se me alargo mucho el cap y aun tengo cosas que explicar así que será en el próximo, ósea el próximo finde._

_Se les agradece que lean mi historia y su apoyo pero si no es mucho pedir ¿podrían dejarme algún comentario?. Siempre me motivo a escribir cuando leo sus comentarios, me inspiran así que si les gusta mi historia lo agradecería inmensamente._


	4. arco iris en el cielo

_Hola a todas_

_Estoy muy feliz por los review que me dejaron, gracias por apoyarme, antes de empezar tengo que decir que este cap realmente no me ha gustado mucho pero era necesario, se supone que aquí empieza una nueva etapa de la vida de seb, la cual por cierto va ha ser algo complicada por el hecho de que se encontrara con todo tipo de cosas nuevas para el, bueno pero esto es para mas adelante ahora vamos con el cap :D_

_Aclaraciones:_

_Debo reiterar: kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es enteramente de Yana Toboso_

_Una vieja habitación totalmente sumergida en las tinieblas donde la tensión reina y en medio de ella solo unos pocos murmullos pueden escucharse, alguien que lo ha perdido todo llora su desgracia sumergido en su propia tragedia. Oscuridad, los niños temen a la oscuridad incluso los adultos suelen hacerlo, eso es porque en la ausencia de luz no tienes absolutamente nada a lo que aferrarte, nada en que confiar._

_El mayor miedo de todos los seres humanos es estar solo, estar solo en medio de la oscuridad sin nadie que te vaya a salvar._

-Sebastián

Abro despacio mis ojos y dirijo mi mirada a la silueta que ha llamado mi atención

-esto, es por tu bien, continua diciendo aquel ser que reconozco como el padre Matías no puedo ver su rostro pues este cuarto está totalmente a oscuras a excepción de el pequeño farol que lleva en una de sus manos y que no me atrevo a mirar pues a estas alturas lastima mi vista, ¿hace cuanto no veo la luz del sol?

-e-en cuanto salgas te preparare yo mismo esa sopa que tanto te gusta, le escucho seguramente tratando de darme algo de ánimo o de curar su seguramente lastimada conciencia

-Sebastián y-yo, valla es la segunda vez que le oigo tartamudear, seguramente me veo terrible -adiós, concluye y se da la vuelta dispuesto a salir y llevarse consigo aquel perdón que sus principios le impiden expresar.

Bueno supongo que es muy normal desde pequeño el mismo ha sido quien me ha enseñado sobre los pecados y sus consecuencias y sin embargo yo aquel día aun siendo un siervo de dios no solo me deje seducir sino que incluso estaba más que dispuesto a seguir adelante y lo que es peor con un muchacho que aparte es posiblemente un demonio que blasfema de dios y que asesina sin más, bueno aunque puede que sea un ángel, o un hechicero, o un vampiro… mm que irónico no se siquiera que es y aun así permití que volteara mi mundo aleves de un día para otro.

El caso es que de ser un perfecto aprendiz de sacerdote pase a ser un alma en proceso de purificación aunque realmente dudo que esto me purifique en vez de eso siento cada vez más rabia, me duelen las muñecas y los tobillos los cuales están fuertemente sujetados con duras cadenas de hierro, mi cuerpo se encuentra débil y está totalmente cubierto de heridas, hachas, látigos, cuchillos incluso palos.

Aun si así lo quisiera no podría moverme.

Es que después de encontrarme junto a Ciel el padre decidió que debían purificar mi alma había escuchado rumores sobre esto pero ninguno se compara a la realidad, es lo más cruel que puede hacérsele a un ser humano, en cuanto a Ciel bueno, estoy tranquilo ya que no es nativo de aquí simplemente lo habrán sacado de la ciudad, es una lástima, seguramente nunca volveré a verle.

Tal vez si volviera a verle iría con él, le diría que fuéramos a algún lugar lejos de aquí en donde pueda abrir mi mente y olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí

-Sebastián, no puede ser incluso alucino con él, siento su suave voz cerca susurrando mi nombre

-Sebastián, quizá ya me he vuelto loco es lo único que me faltaba, pero contradiciendo mi propio pensamiento una suave mano se posa sobre la mía haciendo me saber que aun estoy dentro de mis cabales y que realmente no estoy solo, Ciel está aquí

-tú que estas…

-no deberías hablar mucho, me dice y en su voz noto preocupación -mira como te han dejado, siento como una de sus pequeñas manos se posan sobre mi pecho lleno de laceraciones y empieza a pasearse por el despacio y delicadamente otorgándome un extraño alivio

-¿Qué haces?

-mis manos pueden destruir fácilmente pero así mismo puedes restaurar y curar

-entonces si eres un ángel, digo de manera burlona

-jajaja, tal vez, no lograras sacarme información aunque estés convaleciente

- entonces no seguirás hablándome

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre el mundo

-sabes Sebastián el mundo es como un arcoíris, está lleno de colores totalmente opuestos entre sí que a pesar de todo permanecen juntos

-se oye bien

-¿lo sé quieres verlo?

-¿qué?

-el mundo, ya te lo dije, puedo mostrarte todo, incluso puedo hacer que veas el mundo de una manera más objetiva

-¿se supone que debo confiar en alguien que hizo que me enceraran aquí?

-te compensare por esto

-¿a si? Y con que

- te daré dinero, poder, conocimiento, lo que quieras

-no soy un hombre que se vende por tales precios, le contesto en son de broma y escucho como se queda callado por un momento

-bien entonces… deja la frase a medias mientras que le siento estrecharse contra mí y su aliento choca suavemente con mi oído –te daré mi cuerpo

-¡tampoco soy de esos!, respondo rápidamente tratando de alejarme de él no porque me asuste o me ofenda sino porque me aterra toda la cantidad de ideas no muy santas que acaban de pasar por mi cabeza

-jajajaja, suelta un carcajada –no tienes porque ponerte así, nadie tendría que saberlo

-te dije que no, respondo ya un poco enojado ante la idea de que Ciel haga proposiciones así a cualquiera

-bueno, está bien pero ahora a lo que vine, Sebastián ven con migo al mundo exterior, esta es tu última oportunidad, no se porque pero estoy seguro de que emboza una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber ya de antemano cual es mi respuesta

- está bien Ciel, iré con tigo.

_**Continuara **_

_Notas de la autora:_

_Ese continuara fue porque por alguna razón este cap me sonó a final y quiero decirles no es asi, de hecho apenas es el inicio._

_Bueno y ahora tengo que darles una desafortunada noticia:_

_Mi señora madre me ha informado que nos vamos de viaje a la finca de mi abuelita, la cual está en lugar bastante lejos de la civilización y por tanto no habrá internet, resulta que no volveremos hasta el año entrante en enero por ende no podre actualizar en un buen tiempo, aun así quiero dejar en claro que seguiré haciéndolo en cuanto vuelva, así que por favor ténganme un poco de paciencia, sin más que decir_

_Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer y por apoyarme _


End file.
